J45 & K3R1
by A-S-O-U-E
Summary: When M.I.9 find out that KORPS have made another mistake and the solution just transferred to St Hearts, the agents are ordered to guard her with their lives. But when some rogue KORPS agents find out, will it be the end for her and her newly found friends?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes flickered open, the sun streaming into her new bedroom. She sat up on her new queen-sized bed and looked around. She had just moved house, and she was about to start the first day at her new school, St Hearts. The young girl took in every feature that surrounded her: Her brand new three-mirrored wardrobe; her crisp, white walls and silver marble floor; her new bookshelves that she had filled with her favourites the previous day; her cute little bedside table, and her very soft duvet and matching sheet. It was all very minimalist, but give it a few days and her floor would covered with clothes, books and coat hangers.

She glanced over at her digital clock; waking up at 6:30 gave her plenty of time to get ready. She opened the first slot to her wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. She changed into her long, white collared shirt, dark blue skort and matching blazer, her striped tie, and the black boots that she had bought back in her old suburb. She was already 5'11, so she bought the boots with the smaller heels. She rolled up her left sleeve to see a glowing, green tattoo that she had had ever since she could remember. She didn't know where she got it from, but she had gotten used to it by now.

She plonked on her firm mattress and grabbed her hairbrush. She pulled all of her long, auburn hair to the front and ferociously tried to get all of the tangles out. The teenage girl decided to straighten her hair today and leave it down, so she grabbed the straightener out of the bathroom cupboard and plugged it in, hoping it wouldn't take too long to straighten it all.

After forty-five minutes she had finished her breakfast and finished straightening her hair. She ran her fingers through and left her hair to float down, resting near her hips. She sat on her bed again and reached for her jewellery box and picked out a pair of sparkling silver, square studs. She put them in her ears and stood and looked at herself in the mirror; hopefully she made a good first impression.

With her bag in her back, she walked out with clean teeth to the kitchen where her foster parents, Amy and Adam, were eating their breakfast. The girl had been living with them for over ten years. Amy and Adam had found her when she was six, and the girl had been living with them ever since, but she had been living with them legally since she was eight. She had had a pretty tough past, but when her foster parents had found her living on the streets all alone and then took her in instead of ignoring her like everyone else, she had been so grateful, and she still was.

"Good morning, sweetie," Amy had greeted her. Adam had smiled at her through a mouthful of food.

"Morning, mum. Gross, dad, never do that again," the girl said through fits of laughter.

"Are you ready for school?" Her mum had asked gleefully.

"I think so! Of course I'm anxious, but what person wouldn't be?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get in the car." Her mum rose from the chair and headed for the front door.

"Bye, dad." She kissed her cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Bye, honey. I'll see you later tonight." The girl headed out the door with a sigh. She didn't get to see her dad much. He was a doctor, so he had many late nights. Her mum was a police officer, so she didn't get to see her much, either.

In the car, she looked out of the window, gazing at the passing trees and buildings. She really wanted to take in everything about her new neighbourhood. She hadn't moved schools before, so this was all very new to her. She was excited to meet new people, even though she was very socially awkward around strangers, but she missed her friends from her old school so much. They promised to text each other everyday, and so far they had kept their word. A tiny part of her wanted to go back home and have everything back to normal, but she was really excited to be at a new school. It would be good for her. A skill like making new friends and talking to new people would be really useful for when she wanted a job, she thought to herself.

Amy had stopped outside the front of the school. She kissed her daughter goodbye and the girl had stepped out of the car, waving goodbye to her mum as she drove off. She turned around to see a very bleak playground. The trees were vibrant, and so were the entrance doors and the school sign, but the ground and the building looked very dull. She had been taught to never make snap judgements about anything or anyone, so she shook the thought out of her head and took a deep breath. She was ready to start her new adventure.

 **Hey guys, I'm back with this new story, and I know what you're thinking. "Yet another clone? Don't we already have enough OCs?" I promise you guys that this character is different. This chapter is boring because I'm trying to get you guys to know the character (Actions, appearance, relationships with others, etc...) Hopefully you didn't snooze while reading this, and if you did then don't worry, you're not alone ;)  
** **Thank you all for the support :)  
** **Jasmine xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, exams and stuff... I'm sure you guys understand. Thank you everyone for putting up for my irregular updates. Here's the next chapter for you, and this basically explains everything, unlike my last chapter which was purely characterisation. Hope you all like it xx  
** **Jasmine xoxo**

The familiar ring of the lift doors sounded through HQ as they opened to reveal Dan, Aneisha and Keri in their spy gear. Tom and Frank were already in the base, weaving in and out between computers and electronics of all sorts. Frank walked around them in order to get to the three spies.

"Hello again, agents. I hope you're ready for your first mission for the school year." Frank greeted them, although he didn't seem too happy. Tom also had a grave expression on his face.

"So, Frank, what's the mission?" Asked Keri who, more than Tom and Frank, was thrilled to be back again as a spy. Her usual cheerfulness brought up the spirits of the agents beside her.

"Actually, I'm going to allow Tom to explain this one." He walked back to a lone computer and sat down, his fingers flying across the keyboard and his eyes stuck to the screen. This reminded Aneisha much of Tom when he was concentrating hard on a game he was about to win, and she had a silent chuckle to herself.

"Right, so as you all know KORPS is dead" - The three agents cheered and hi-fived each other - "but it doesn't mean that we've caught everyone. As soon as we breached the main KORPS base last year, many of the agents bolted. I've only been able to view the footage from the base from the time when they left, but it's like they vanished into thin air. There was no CCTV or any cameras around that area."

"Right, so our mission is to find them." Aneisha stated.

"Not exactly, let me start from the beginning. After we saved Keri from the Mastermind last year, something didn't quite sit right with me. I followed my gut and I did some digging. According to my research, Keri would have never made it as the Mastermind for more than half an hour. The Mastermind was still growing weak, so it needed two bodies for its brain to grow properly." The other agents grew worried at this news.

"But we already know that Zoe isn't a match, and we altered Libi's DNA so that she can't be the match either," Dan said. Aneisha and Keri nodded in agreement.

"It turns out that the Mastermind needed a 'perfect' match. Only clones that have the same code could be transferred into two different Masterminds. Since Keri is J.4.5.K.3.R.1 and Libi is J.6.3.L.1.B.1, the process wouldn't have worked even if we hadn't altered Libi's DNA."

"Wait, I thought that each clone had different codes on their arms," Keri gulped, wincing as she called herself a clone.

"It turns out that, with the help of Zoe's old research and my newfound knowledge, there is another girl out there with the exact same code as Keri's." Keri's jaw dropped and she frowned.

"There is no way that there are going to be two people called Keri! I'm going to get so confused!" Dan rolled his eyes at Keri's exclaimed outburst.

"Imagine how hard it's going to be for us 'Non-Keri's' now there are going to be two of you." Keri stuck her tongue out at Dan while he smirked and turned his attention back to Tom.

"Well, you're in luck. She isn't called Keri. Her name is Jasmine, but I found out that everyone calls her Jas, like the first part of your code." Keri rolled up her sleeve to look at the code across her radial tuberosity more carefully, Aneisha looking over her to grab a better look as well.

"J - 4 - 5. Oh yeah! You'd think after sixteen years I would have noticed that."

"So our real mission is to rescue her and protect her from the rogue KORPS agents." Tom nodded at Dan.

"Wow, I'm having some serious déjà vu from last year." Dan and Tom nodded in agreement with Aneisha. Keri looked very confused.

"You did this last year? - Oh yeah, for me. Duh!" Dan pictured a lightbulb going off above Keri's head and tried to stifle a laugh. Instead, he rolled his eyes again.

"So I'm guessing you're running off the power from inside the school then?" Aneisha asked Tom.

"I've learned from that mistake. I've run a few cords through the old KORPS base, up the ladder and through the main power board outside of the school." Tom looked pleased with himself.

"Okay, we'd better go and find her then." The three field agents turned for the lift, but were stopped by Frank.

"Wait, agents! I've just found out that she's transferred here from her old school a few suburbs away." All agents were wide-eyed.

"What are the chances that out of all the schools in the area, she transferred to ours?" Dan asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I know. It's like fate!" Keri exclaimed.

"Sure, or a really cheesy TV show or story..." Dan guessed.

"According to the school records, she's just arrived. You should all go - yes, Tom, even you - and welcome her. Become close to her and make sure that you protect her at all costs. Good luck, agents." All four junior spies turned and walked into the lift.

"So what did Tom mean when he said that he'd 'learned from that mistake'? What happened?" Aneisha chuckled at Keri's question. Tom overheard and rolled his eyes, but then laughed remembering how the situation went down.

"Well, just after we saved you and Libi, Preston, being a new student and as enthusiastic as he is, roped Mr Flatley into being environmentally-friendly. When Mr Flatley saw the cords and switches all turned on on the inside power board, he took them all out and turned them all off. But before he could get to the biggest cord, Frank grabbed it and they had a tug-of-war. It was honestly the funniest thing ever." Both of the girls giggled.

"Funnier than the time when I used 'The Voice' on Stella?"

"Well, it's definitely up there." The girls burst into hysterics and the lift doors closed, leaving a very confused Frank behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jas walked through her new school corridors, her bag slung over her shoulder. She wasn't too surprised to see that the behaviour of the students at St Hearts were similar to the students at her old school. Hopefully, she thought, that there'll still be some decent people so that I'll at least have some friends here. She wasn't holding her breath though.

All of the students seemed to have very different variations of the school uniform. She was shocked that none of the staff was telling them off. In fact, there were no signs of a staff member in sight as far as she could see. She turned corners, studying the map in her hands that she had found, and finally, she thought, she found a staff member.

The man was wearing a dull, grey suit but in no way did his clothes define his expression; his face was as cheery as ever. Jas thought that he looked a bit goofy. He was trying to interact with other students as he walked by them, but they seemed to be very enclosed within their own groups. He walked by Jas, and although she was very nervous, she had to ask him what she was supposed to be doing.

"Excuse me, sir," she spoke. He turned instantly and looked at her with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, you must be Jasmine, our new student! I must say, I thought you'd be waiting in my office. Oh, no matter, no matter, we can walk their now." He turned to walk away, but Jas interrupted him. 

"Um, I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know who you are," she responded shyly. The man shook his head and looked shocked at himself.

"Oh dear me! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Mr Flatley, your new Headmaster." Jas looked very relieved to know that she had found someone of authority, or so she thought.

"I'd personally like to welcome you to St Hearts! Now, if you don't mind following me to my office." He gestured her forward and they walked together to the end of the corridor.

"Now the first thing that you should know is that all of the students are very friendly. Everyone gets along just splendidly!" Jas felt her nerves fade away.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, sir," Jas responded. When he reached his office, he opened it and Jas saw a woman in there sitting at a desk, looking very stern. She was reading over some papers and looked like she was making notes. Jas' nerves suddenly returned.

"Mrs King! This is our new student Jasmine Hill. She's just arrived from a school a few suburbs away. Jasmine, this is Mrs King, our deputy Headmistress." Mrs King walked up to Jas and held out her hand. Jas shook it firmly and gave her a small smile.

"Ah, Miss Hill, I've been reading up on you. It says here" - Mrs King picked up the piece of paper she was holding earlier - "that you are a very intelligent student. At your other school, it says that you were the top of your music class, and that you were a very high standard in English, Maths, Science and History. Is this true?" Jas looked very shy and didn't want to answer, but given Mrs King's look, she didn't have a choice.

"Yes, miss."

"Mrs King."

"Yes, Mrs King." Jas was kicking herself for already making a bad impression.

"Well, that's a relief. Lord knows we need more brains at this school," Mrs King whispered audibly. Jas calmed down, and almost laughed when she said this.

"Anyway, I have your timetable right over here somewhere..." Mr Flatley trailed off while he tried looking for her timetable through all of the papers scattered across his desk. Mrs King rolled her eyes. She walked straight up to her own desk and swapped pieces of paper. She walked back to Jas and handed her her new timetable.

"Now, I understand that you've already chosen your preferred subjects for your final year, so I took the liberty in already creating a timetable for you." Mrs King beamed at the choices Jas had made.

"Thank you, Mrs King."

"You have Maths Extended first, so please follow your map and head off to your new class. I hope your first day is pleasant and welcoming, although with this lot who knows..." She trailed off and walked back to her desk, not even considering mentioning to Mr Flatley that she's found Jas' timetable.

Jas smiled. If her headmaster was anything like she thought he was, she knew that she would be in for an interesting year.

She walked towards the door of Mrs King's and Mr Flatley's office, when she stopped suddenly to find four students lingering in the doorway. The tall, blonde student knocked on the door, not entirely acknowledging Jas' frown and confusion.

"Mrs King? Would you like us to show Jasmine around the school?" The blonde said. Mrs King looked delighted.

"Yes, of course, Daniel! See, Mr Flatley? This is what we need more of at this school. Student initiative! If only every student were this willing, we might have a chance at ranking in the top schools this year. Mr Flatley? Are you even listening to me?" Jas and the other students exited discreetly and shut the door, Jas laughing at her new teachers. She turned to the other students. Her laughter died down and she started to look very nervous. The dark-haired girl smiled at her, knowing how she must be feel.

"Hi, Jasmine! I'm Aneisha, and this is Dan, Tom and Keri." The others chorused 'hi' and smiled at her. Jas smiled back at them.

"Hey guys, as you know I'm Jasmine… Wait, how did you know my name?" The others looked at each other worried for a moment but then turned back to her.

"We, uh, heard some rumours going around the school about a new student named Jasmine, so we figured that that must be you!" Keri exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. Dan looked at her with wide eyes, while Tom, who stood next to Keri, whispered "Cool it." Jas just nodded slowly, ignoring the unusual display before her.

"Yeah, that's me. You guys can just call me Jas, though. Thanks for showing me around today, because if I'm completely honest I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going." The others gave a small laugh and Aneisha gestured for her to walk down the corridor. She walked by her while Keri walked on the other side of her. The two boys just walked behind them, looking out for any danger.

"Don't worry about it. Always happy to help!" Aneisha smiled warmly at her and Jas smiled back.

"Okay, what do you have first...? Extended Maths? Whoa, you must be really smart." Keri stared at her timetable in awe. Jas blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"What do you guys have first class?" She asked the others.

"Well, Dan and I have Standard Maths first, while Aneisha and Tom are with you in Extended." Keri beamed at her. Jas was glad that she would know someone in her first class.

"I'm barely scraping in that class though! If it wasn't for my aunty, I would be with you and Dan in Standard." Aneisha frowned at Keri, while Jas walked between them looking confused.

"What does your aunty have anything to do with your schooling?" Aneisha blushed at Jas' questions; she forgot that Jas doesn't know.

"Well, because my aunty is... Mrs King." Tom laughed from behind them and Aneisha hit him.

"Tom, it's still not funny."

"It still is."

"Well, uh, it's great that you have someone that cares about you, right?" Jas answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, it is." Aneisha tried to hide her face when Jas said that. She still felt guilty about not spending enough time with her, especially after the KORPS takedown the year before. Jas noticed Aneisha's face anyway.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to put you out like that! I was just thinking out loud. Please ignore me..." Jas floundered, looking down at her timetable.

"No, no, it's fine, Jas. Really, it is. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jas looked at Aneisha with a sad smile, still feeling guilty about what she had said.

"I just can't believe that we have Maths first on a Monday morning. I know it's my first day and all, and that we haven't even started lessons yet, but I know I'm so not ready for this." Keri and Aneisha laughed at Jas, knowing that they were all going to get on fine.

"Trust me, no one appreciates having Maths on a Monday morning." Keri agreed with her. Jas was feeling relieved that she had broken the ice and had already made some friends on her first day.

"Well, this is us. Are you ready?" Aneisha asked Jas.

"I think so..." Jas answered.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. - See you guys later!" Aneisha called out to Dan and Keri who were already walking to their class.

Tom, Aneisha and Jas entered the classroom. Jas took a seat next to both Aneisha and Tom. Well, this is it, she thought, let's do this.


End file.
